


Early Mornings

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla hates mornings, always had. But maybe there are some positive points to waking up early after all.</p><p>First chapter is pure fluff, second is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla hates mornings, always had. Even as a human, it was only the threat of repercussions that made the young countess drag herself out of bed at a decent hour. After her Embrace, the sun became as annoying as the damn birds screaming at it every morning. So it was no surprise her wake up hour for the last three centuries was 4 in the afternoon, at the earliest. But there was one good thing about mornings now. 

Laura woke far too early in Carmilla's opinion, up with the dawn and all that. It had annoyed, and slightly impressed Carmilla when they had been roommates. The girl survived weeks with less than three hours of sleep and a near endless supply of cookies. It couldn't possibly be healthy for a human, but Laura managed. 

Since they got together and started sharing a bed, things changed a little. Laura stayed awake as late as she could, considering work, and slept a little more in the morning. Carmilla, meanwhile, tried to wake as early as her ‘undead creature of the night’ condition would allow her. It wasn't perfect, but for them, it worked. 

And there was this. Carmilla knew it was too early to be awake, but Laura had started to stir and turn in her arms. The vampire had been wrapped around her girlfriend, one arm around her middle and a hand over her heart. Their legs tangled together, Carmilla's nose buried in honey locks, her front pressed to her girlfriend’s back, it was near perfect. Now the small woman turned around, giving Carmilla a sweet kiss before settling her head on the vampire's chest. 

Carmilla run a hand through Laura's honey brown hair, the arm around her middle squeezing a little. “Go back to sleep, cupcake,” a yawn broke Carmilla's phrase, sleepy eyes barely open. Laura gave a quiet chuckle. “It’s almost time I get up anyway, Carm. I’ll just lazy around a bit more before that.” Another light kiss, this time on the vampire’s throat, made Carmilla sigh.

Laura stayed with her for another half hour or so, before getting up to prepare for the day. Carmilla watched her go with hooded eyes, enjoying the view of naked skin as Laura went about her morning routine. The sound of rushing water and Laura singing some top 40 song sent Carmilla back to dreamland. A bit later, she felt the soft press of lips against her forehead as Laura said goodbye and left for work.   
Carmilla stirred again hours later, to the sound of their front door closing. From time to time Laura managed to come home around noon, so they could spend more of the day together. Laura went into their bedroom, to greet her ‘brooding lover’ with another kiss. She sat on the bed’s edge, running her hand through the vampire’s hair. Carmilla had kept her eyes closed, smiling into the kiss. “I’ll make us a quick lunch, okay? Then we can laze around some more, or go out again.” Laura's grin made Carmilla's undead heart beat faster. 

“Sure love.“ Carmilla snuggled against Laura’s stomach, breathing in her scent. The human giggled at the sensation, and Carmilla had half a mind to pull her into the bed and start a tickling war. But her girlfriend was hungry, so Carmilla rose on her elbows and kissed her cheek before letting her go.

Laura was actually a pretty decent cook, her dad having taught her how to stay nourished in most disaster situations. She just liked sweets a bit. Or maybe a lot, but who was counting anyway? So she cooked then a quick lunch while Carmilla set the table. As the vampire turned around, taking a moment to survey their small, cozy apartment, seeing Laura with a gentle smile on her face and humming again, Carmilla came to a startling conclusion. 

She was happy. Genuinely, completely happy. Her past self, any of her past selves, never felt like this, hadn't even believed they could feel this much and not hurt. Carmilla felt tears stinging her eyes for those lonely, hopeless girls she had been. Four centuries of life, but finally she had found home. And it was in the form of a small, too curious for her own good, woman. 

They had their fights and spats from time to time, but actually talking about what they felt was wrong, instead of hiding behind a wall of sarcasm or burying it all down, had gone a long way in them both learning how to deal with their falling outs and understanding more about each other. It had always been something special, what they have, but now? Now it was home. 

Laura felt arms wrapping around her as she finished the food, Carmilla nuzzling into her neck and pressing into her back. She sighed happily, relaxing back into the embrace, letting the small annoyances of her day go. Carmilla was so good at this, making her feel safe and loved, like she was the most important thing for the vampire. It had scared Laura the first time she realized that feeling was mutual, that the sarcastic woman was her everything too. It was all worth it, the confusion and fear and pain, for this, for the relationship they had built. For their love. 

Laura gave a small laugh, laying her hands over Carmilla's own around her stomach, pressing a light kiss against the vampire's temple. Her thoughts had gone into the unbearably cheesy romantic route, but damn it all if it wasn't true. 

Carmilla was just glad she had her girlfriend’s warm body against her. Noon was still a bit too early, but really, maybe mornings weren't so bad after all. Not with good company anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

They had to get up earlier than usual that weekend, to meet with JP, LaF, Perry and Mattie for lunch. The group hadn’t seen each other in a few months, so Laura had insisted on the little get together. Carmilla had grumbled and complained about it last night. Weekends were their sleep in days, it was a crime to even contemplate leaving bed before one in the afternoon, at the earliest. However, Laura had promised to make it worth her while, so Carmilla agreed. She still didn’t get why it couldn’t be dinner instead, though.

Carmilla was having a very, very nice dream, involving Laura doing wonderful things with her fingers. Then she woke with a gasped moan, realizing that the dream may have a bit more of reality than expected. Laura was halfway on top of her, one thigh pressed between her girlfriend’s legs, running her hands up and down her sides, just grazing her breasts with each passing. She had been kissing her way down Carmilla’s neck to her collarbone, biting a small bruise at where her pulse point would have been.

Laura raised her head, giving Carmilla a smirk full of promise, before saying, “I told you I would make it worth your while,” then the smirk turned into a smile, “If it’s okay?” That Laura even felt like she needed to ask baffled Carmilla a little, but she appreciated it nonetheless. “I don’t think there’s a better way to wake up than this, Cupcake, or a better way to leave me very happy about whatever it is you want us to do.” Carmilla’s grin only left her face when she pulled Laura in for a kiss.

It started surprisingly soft, their lingering smiles getting in the way and making the kiss even better at the same time. It quickly grew more heated, lips pressing against each other harder, Carmilla biting at Laura’s bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. Laura’s mouth left hers, continuing its way down to her chest. Her hands were bolder, fingers painting lazy swirls at her stomach, while the other barely touched her breast. Carmilla’s hands weren't idle either, scratching lightly at Laura’s back, before going down to her ass and squeezing, wanting more friction from the leg between hers.

Carmilla was not a patient person, the mere phantom of Laura’s touch already leaving her an embarrassing mess. It was unbelievable, what this woman could do to Carmilla without even trying. Laura left lingering kisses over Carmilla’s chest, before turning to one of her breasts. The breathing Carmilla didn’t even really need was already ragged, a sigh of Laura’s name left her when that perfect mouth wrapped around her nipple and sucked. The hand that had been teasing her breast finally squeezed it, the palm rubbing at the hardening peak.

One of Carmilla’s hand went to grasp at the sheets, the other taking Laura’s wrist, and pulling the hand at her belly lower. Laura could feel her wetness against her thigh, there really was no need to tease her now. The other woman chuckled, letting her nipple go with a pop. “We have time Carm, no need to hurry,” Carmilla really didn’t care about time right now. She just needed Laura touching her as soon as possible. Her face must have said as much, because Laura relented, pecking her cheek before switching to torture her other breast. The hand in Carmilla’s moved to give it a squeeze, then trailing its way down her abdomen.

Carmilla twitched when those slender fingers first made contact, pressing teasingly at her entrance before moving over her clit. They would probably get another noise complaint, but that was another point in the growing list of things Carmilla didn’t care about. Especially not with Laura flicking her tongue like that. She was holding Laura’s hair by now, hand tangled in brunette locks.

Laura went back to her neck, biting and sucking bruises along the fair skin. “Need… need you inside, Laura.” The steady pressure at her clit, Laura’s month on her and the hand still expertly playing with her breast distracted Carmilla from feeling embarrassed about how needy she sounded. Laura pulled her into a deep kiss, hungry and fiery, just as two fingers entered her. Carmilla moaned into it. Laura was thrusting at a hard pace, using her hips for better leverage, grinding her palm against Carmilla’s clit every time she curled her fingers.

Laura was looking at her seemingly entranced at the sigh. She added a third finger, making Carmilla near scream in pleasure. Her mouth went up to the vampire’s ear, biting her earlobe before whispering in her ear. “Come for me, Carm.” Just the sound of her voice, lower than usual and full of passion, would have been enough to make Carmilla see stars.

And see stars Carmilla did, her back arching and Laura’s name leaving her lips as her climax hit her. Laura kept stroking her through her orgasm, running a hand down her side and leaving gentle pecks all over Carmilla’s face and neck. It took a moment before Carmilla got her breathing under control again.

She smiled at Laura, kissing her before pressing their foreheads together. “You can wake me up like this anytime, babe, it’s a really good surprise.” Laura’s blush was as endearing as always. 

“I know you love sleeping in, so I thought this would be a good way for making it up to you. That we have to go out not really that early, I mean.” Laura closed her eyes, and for a moment they just enjoyed the calm of the moment, Carmilla’s arms tight around Laura.

Then the brunette shifted and Carmilla felt the evidence of her arousal against her thigh. She pressed her knee up a little, gaining a whimper from Laura in return. “I think it’s your turn, love.” Her hands gripped Laura’s hips, pushing her up. “You don’t need to Carm, this was about you.” The pretty flush going up Laura’s neck distracted Carmilla for a moment.

“I want to Laura. I love you, and I love making you come almost as much.” Laura grinded against her stomach, hiding her face in Carmilla’s neck. Her voice was breathless when she responded, “Love you too, so much.” Carmilla gave her neck a playful bite. “Higher, Cupcake.”

“What?... oh, OH,” Laura was resembling a tomato by now, but she crawled up Carmilla’s body, resting her weight on her knees on either side of Carmilla’s head and standing upright. “Hold on to that headboard love, you’re going to need the support.” Carmilla winked at her from between Laura’s open legs, the sight making the smaller woman laugh a little. She did get a hold of the headboard though.

And was very glad for it. Carmilla started by kissing the inside of Laura’s thighs, first the left then the right one, biting roughly at the pulse point there. Laura gripped the headboard tighter, that bite making her even wetter. Carmilla took a deep breath, scenting how much Laura wanted her. She licked her lips suggestively; Laura closed her eyes at the sight, about to comment on Carmilla’s unfairly attractive face. Then Carmilla’s tongue was on her, and Laura felt like she was in heaven.

Carmilla moaned at the taste of her mate, licking a broad stripe all across her slit. The hand that had been at Laura’s hips gripped her thighs, pushing Laura closer to Carmilla’s mouth. She didn’t need to breath, and was determined to let Laura heap all the rewards of that little fact. She slipped her tongue inside Laura first, needing to taste more of her. Laura’s knuckles were white by now, her hips grinding down.

Carmilla let Laura ride her tongue, thoroughly enjoying the sounds Laura was making. She went to the bud of nerves next, sucking on it. Laura keened above her, a stream of curses accompanied by loud moans leaving her as she got closer to the peak. Carmilla redoubled her efforts sucking the sensitive flesh harder and lashing at it with her tongue. Laura came with a sob, one hand still gripping the headboard hard enough to crack, the other reaching for one of Carmilla’s hands. Laura barely had time to focus again before another orgasm came over her, Carmilla never slowing her pace.

The brunette dismounted Carmilla’s face, flopping boneless by her side. The vampire gathered the smaller woman in her arms, letting her head press against her chest and running her hands up and down a freckled back comfortingly. “Yeah, I think waking this way of waking up really is better.” Laura was still catching her breath. “You do have the best ideas.” Carmilla grinned at her, making Laura laugh as her flushed cheeks heated a bit again.

Laura rolled off Carmilla, setting on her stomach. The vampire followed, covering Laura’s body with her own. She pressed her lips to every freckle, kissing constellations on Laura’s skin. “You know, we’re really early.” Her lips lingered on the back of Laura’s neck, nipping there. “And we haven’t used the new strapon yet.” Laura turned around, letting Carmilla settle on top of her before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

They were late for the lunch, and both LaF and Mattie had entirely too much fun teasing them for it. Carmilla couldn’t find it in herself to mind, not with Laura’s arm around her waist casually, her own throw over the brunette’s shoulders and many pleasant memories of their morning together to distract her from annoying siblings and intruding scientists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cwnannwn over at tumblr, if anyone wants to to chat. Thanks for reading!


End file.
